Chevron Seven Locked
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Ever wondered how the world of the SGC looks from the POV of a Chevron Guy? Walter Harriman finally gets to have his own adventure...
1. Prologue

**Chevron Seven Locked**

**Summary: **_Everyone knows about SG-1, but what about the Chevron Guy? How does he see what happens at the SGC?_

**Pairings: **_Sam/Jack_

**Rating: **_PG_

**Season: **_8_

**Spoilers: **_Redemption, Affinity, just general season 8 spoilers…and of course anything before that_

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I am SOO annoyed at my computer!! My brother killed it last week, so I got it fixed and I got it back and I can no longer ACCESS THE INTERNET!!! GAH! Although by the time you get this I will of course be able to…but that's why there's been nothing from me for a while!!_

**_Prologue_**

**__**

It could have been anytime of day. Inside was always the same lighting, the only difference being no one was around at 2am. I sat alone in his chair, staring blankly at the Stargate which lay in front of me.

Although I continuously try to convince myself that interesting things happen early in the morning, they usually don't. _Usually_ being the operative word, because last time I'd had the graveyard shift with some newbie the Stargate had been beamed out of the gateroom by some…people.

No one had ever explained it to me so I wasn't exactly sure what happened. Not that anyone ever explain anything.

I turned around as I heard noise on the steps. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill jumped off the last step and looked at me.

"Do you get to sleep?" he asked, walking over and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not much, sir," I replied. "But then again I don't…do…much."

"You….press buttons," O'Neill said, putting the coffee cup back down and looking at me again. "Who knows where we'd be without all that button pressing…"

"Yes, sir," I said, turning back to face the Stargate again.

I was half-grateful to know that there was another moving soul in the SGC, but I was really too tired to think of any useful conversation. I heard O'Neill groan and turned back around.

"It's two AM? I haven't even done _half_ my paperwork," O'Neill muttered.

"Maybe….if you spent less time playing games on your computer…" I started.

"Ah…someone might hear you," he said, looking around as though he actually expected someone to be there. "Come on, you've _never_ played a computer game when you were all alone in the strange hours of the morning?"

"No," I replied.

O'Neill looked surprised but then shrugged. "I guess you're a good employee then…."

"Sir!"

We both turned to look at the steps. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was standing there, looking surprised to see her CO at that hour of the morning.

"Carter…didn't I tell you that sleep is a requirement before you come to work?" Jack said. "Do you go home…ever?"

"Couldn't sleep," Carter replied instantly.

"Did you try?"

"Ah…so…Sergeant, I came to ask if Siler gave you that info about the gate system diagnostic?" she said, turning her attention to me.

Siler? Gate system diagnostic?

Oh…that.

"Yeah, its around here somewhere," I said, standing up and walking past the General to the table behind him.

There was a pile of folders stacked neatly on the table, my doing at around 10PM when I'd started to get _really_ bored. I took off the top folder and opened it.

_Stargate System Diagnostic _

Perfect.

I turned around and walked back to Carter, handing her the folder. "There you go."

"Carter, you're not doing that now," O'Neill ordered.

"But, sir, I really can't sleep…" she said, the tone of her voice telling me that there was something bugging me.

Not that it was any of my business. Nothing was. Except opening and closing the iris.

How fun.

"Carter…something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," she replied. "I'm gonna go, back to work…Goodnight."

She turned and jogged down the steps. O'Neill stood for a few moments, watching her go, and then made a move towards the stairs leading to his office, before deciding to follow Carter and turning around and jogging after her.

"Night Walter," he said over his shoulder.

"Night," I muttered, not that he cared.

He had other people to look after.

I had an interesting job when it came to knowing generally what went on at the SGC, I just never got any kind of details. For example, I had heard plenty of rumours that four years earlier during the zat'arc incident Carter and O'Neill had been forced the admit to more than platonic feelings for each other. But nothing had ever seemingly come of it, so I've never been sure whether it actually happened or not.

Of course I could just look it up on my computer.

But I wouldn't do that…

All I knew was that Carter was engaged to some guy who'd been brought in after being shot at by Osiris the year before, and O'Neill wasn't seeing anyone. Not that he had the time now.

Being a General obvious took up more time than he had thought.

I jumped as alarms sounded and turned in my seat to look at the Stargate. The chevrons were lighting up by one, the gate spinning quickly. I looked at the mission list, no teams due back.

Pressing the button on the microphone I announced to the base that there was an…

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation."

General O'Neill and Colonel Carter suddenly appeared in the control room again, they obviously hadn't made it very far. O'Neill stood behind me, watching the gate, as Carter sat down on the computer next to me. I slammed my hand down on the iris control and it slammed shut.

A few seconds later the wormhole established. I watched the screen intently, waiting for an IDC to be sent through.

Nothing.

In fact there was no signs of anything.

This had happened once before, that hadn't turned out well. We'd already blown up one Stargate due to that incident…

"Carter?"

"Sergeant, can you get up the…"

"Already done," I said, enlarging the frequency to see if there was anything small coming through.

Sure enough there was a tiny abnormality, a repetitive pattern. I watched as Carter brought up the same thing on her computer and began comparing it to the wave frequency of Anubis' attack.

"Damnit…" she said, turning to face O'Neill. "It's that machine again, sir."

"The one that blew up the Stargate?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…"

As usual no one bothered to involve me in the conversation. At least I knew what they were talking about this time.

"That damn weapon…." O'Neill turned around and started to make his way up to his office.

I turned and looked at Carter. "Not good?"

"No…" Sam said, spinning around in her chair, getting up and jogging after her CO.

I was left staring at the Stargate, there was nothing I could do.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **_Hey guys, thought I'd give you all an update…this fic will now be dedicated to the Gateworld Chevron Guy Appreciation Thread psychos :P…_

**_Chapter One_**

I was sure they were all upstairs having some kind of important meeting, but of course I wasn't a part of it.

I was also out of a job for the time being.

Sitting and staring at a permanently open Stargate, iris closed, is even more boring than it sounds. Personally I would have preferred to be at home, in bed, fast asleep. Instead I was stuck on the base, drinking as much coffee as possible and knowing absolutely nothing about what was going on.

I turned around as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Dr Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter seemed deep in conversation. As usual they completely ignored me and walked down the steps behind me, heading towards their offices. I turned and faced the gateroom again.

Sergeant Siler and some other technician were walking around the gateroom with a massive wrench.

I'd always wondered if the wrench was actually any use, or if Siler just used it to hit annoying technicians working under him on the head.

"Walter."

Someone wanted me?

I turned around.

Major Jason Gillespie wasn't addressing me, he was in fact addressing Lieutenant David Walter.

Typical.

I turned to face Lieutenant Graham Simmons who was seated next to me.

"I'm gonna talk to the General," I said to him.

He nodded.

Simmons never talked much, except when Colonel Carter was around. Strange about that.

I stood up and made my way up the stairs towards General O'Neill's office. Instead I found him and Teal'c still standing in the briefing room, staring out the window at the Stargate.

I coughed and they both turned around.

"Hey Walter!" O'Neill said, smiling, but I could tell it was a very forced smile.

He was anxious.

I decided he needed a massage, but I wasn't going to offer.

"Sir, I was just wondering if…"

"You'd be allowed to sleep for a while?" O'Neill finished my sentence.

"Uh, yes," I said.

"You sure you can manage it? With all that caffeine in your system…" O'Neill asked.

"Pretty sure, sir," I replied.

"Yeah, go ahead…you're pretty much jobless at the moment anyway," he said.

I turned to leave, but at that exact moment I was blinded by a bright flash of light.

Next thing I knew I was standing, staring out a window, at Earth.

That was new.

"Thor…"

O'Neill was walking down the hallway, obviously familiar with the spaceship. Teal'c was following after him. I gaped out the window for a minute before jogging to catch up with the other two.

Thor…now there was a name I recognised. I'd seen him before. It was through a glass window, from a distance, but I had seen him. Which was more than I could say for most of the Goa'uld's names I'd always heard thrown around.

We entered a small room, on the right were two large screens, and on the left were more windows. Now I could see the moon. That was almost as off-putting as seeing my own planet from above.

"Greetings O'Neill," Thor said.

"Did ya miss when you aimed? Or did you actually intend to beam us _all_ up?" O'Neill asked.

What did he mean by that? I could be useful if I wanted to.

"I did not have time to properly aim the beam, therefore I brought all who occupied the room up here," Thor said.

"Then we will help you," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, always willing to help," I said.

Every turned around and stared at me.

I decided talking was obviously not part of my job description. Although neither was being beamed up to an alien spaceship and insulted.

"So, why are we here? Cos you know, we could use your help back on Earth," O'Neill said.

"That is why I am here," Thor replied.

"Well shouldn't you be there saving us?" O'Neill asked.

"I cannot," Thor replied.

"Why not!?"

"It is difficult to explain," Thor said.

"Try me," Jack said.

"We have an agreement, with the Ancients," Thor said. "We cannot destroy their technology…"

"Even if the Goa'uld are using it?"

"As you know the Ancients are still present, in the form of ascended beings. If we destroy any part of their technology they well within their rights to destroy ours," Thor said.

"But the Ancients are good guys, they'd understand…" Jack said.

"They may not be who you think they are," Thor said.

Interesting.

Jack raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "You're telling me the Ancients…have a dark side?"

Thor did not reply.

"OK, so you can't destroy the Ancient technology…so why are you here?" Jack asked.

"So fend off the Goa'uld when they attack."

"That's not good enough," Jack replied.

"It is all I can do," Thor said.

"Take us to the planet."

"Which planet?"

"The one the damn machine is on," Jack said.

"I told you I cannot…"

"You won't be interfering at all, just drop us there and we'll do our bit," Jack said. "Look Thor, buddy, I'm not gonna let any Goa'uld get anywhere near the SGC."

Thor stared at him for a moment, before nodding his head slightly. "OK…"

"What about me?" I asked, suddenly realising that the alien was doing something with the controls, which probably meant we were going somewhere.

"You can come with," Jack said, smiling at me.

Great. I'd always wanted to do something excited, but I wasn't so sure this was it. This was taking it a little too far.

"I just need to, tell Carter and Daniel," Jack said, walking over to the console next to the one the alien was using and moving the crystal.

A hologram of Colonel Carter appeared in front of him.

"Sir…" she looked surprised.

"Hey Carter," he said, smiling at her. "Uh, we're gonna go save the planet...so you can be in charge of the SGC for a while…"

"Sure you don't need our help, sir?" she asked.

"We have Walter," Jack said.

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Maybe he actually thought I could be of some use. Although Jack O'Neill wasn't someone who really treated me badly, I was basically his new secretary.

Pity a payrise didn't come with the extra work...

"Plus, we need someone at the base in case things go wrong," O'Neill said, shrugging.

"O'Neill, we must go," Thor said.

"Well we're off…have…fun…" he said, smiling at her again.

"Good luck, sir," she replied.

"You too," he said, a more serious tone in his voice now.

The hologram shut off and O'Neill walked back towards where Teal'c was standing.

"Well where to now?" he said.

"I believe you would name it…P3X – 248," Thor replied.

I watched in awe as the moon disappeared and we entered some kind of hyperspeed. Now hyperspeed was something I'd only read about in books and heard talk about in the control room.

It was so much more spectacular in real life.

"Stop gawking," O'Neill muttered as he walked past me.

"Yes, sir," I said, not having realised my mouth was hanging open.

I was actually going on a mission to save the planet.

This couldn't be good…

**A/N: **_Hehe__, more coming soon!! Please remember that there is a button below which is always greatly appreciated when pressed…_


End file.
